Half of the Stone
by I-LOVE-ROXTON
Summary: Roxton and Marguerite are back from there trip and are welcomed home, only to have things go wrong. M/R and N/V. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first Lost World fic ever. I hope you guys like it. Please review so I can see how you like it. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Lost World.  
  
Half of the Stone  
  
Chapter 1: Pasts forgiven:  
  
Veronica Layton slowly walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. It was one in the morning. Neither Ned, nor Veronica could fall asleep.  
  
"Where are they?" Veronica asked Ned. The young journalist was sitting on a chair in the kitchen looking restless.  
  
Marguerite Krux and Lord John Roxton left seven days ago for the beach. They both decided that they needed some time alone to talk things over.  
  
"They should've been back by now," Veronica added.  
  
"Don't worry Veronica. Knowing those two, they probably just lost track of the time," Ned said reassuringly.  
  
"I hope you're right," Veronica sighed.  
  
Just then Professor George Challenger stumbled into the kitchen, still asleep, "What's going on here? I told them to stay away from the apple. Why didn't they listen to me?" Challenger asked, making no sense at all, "Now they're out of pencils, those fools!"  
  
Veronica walked over to Challenger and lightly pushed him back into his room and onto his bed. She walked back to the kitchen, "Ok, that was weird." Malone and Veronica both laughed.  
  
Meanwhile~~~  
  
"Roxton, wakeup!" Marguerite was shaking him. They were camped near the sand castle Roxton and Marguerite built a couple of hours ago.  
  
"What is it Marguerite?" Roxton asked as he started to sit up slowly.  
  
"I can't get to sleep," Marguerite answered.  
  
"Roxton looked into Marguerite's eyes and saw all of the uncertainty she was feeling. He held both of Marguerite's hands in his own, "What is it Marguerite?' he asked, sounding very concerned.  
  
"Well I don't- I mean I can't-" Marguerite burst into tears. Roxton immediately held her in his arms.  
  
"It's ok Marguerite. Everything will be ok."  
  
6:00am, back at the Tree House~~~  
  
Challenger awoke and got dressed. He slowly walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. Challenger was surprised to see Veronica and Malone sleeping next to each other on the floor. They were holding each other's hands. Challenger didn't want to make a big deal out of this so he just decided to leave them alone and make some coffee. Accidentally, Challenger dropped a spoon on the floor making a sound that woke the two sleeping people up.  
  
Veronica noticed that Ned and her were holding hands. She immediately pulled them back, "We must have fell asleep here," she explained, "We had a very long talk last night."  
  
Malone realizing the situation, suddenly blurted out, "Roxton and Marguerite aren't here yet," a clear attempt to try and change the very uncomfortable subject.  
  
"Umm, yes. They were supposed to be back yesterday afternoon," Veronica added as she stood up.  
  
"Well, what do you propose we do Challenger?" Malone asked as he also stood up.  
  
"If they're not back by late afternoon, we will go and search for them. Agreed?" Challenger asked.  
  
"Yes, of course," Veronica said, as Malone nodded his head in agreement.  
  
On the Beach, 8am~~  
  
Roxton stood up and stretched while he watched Marguerite sleep. He started to reflect on what happened last night. "Marguerite cried, but didn't tell me why," He said to himself, "She cried for one hour straight and for the whole time, she didn't say one word. I wonder what it was all about?"  
  
Roxton didn't realize he was talking so loudly; his voice woke Marguerite up.  
  
"John?" Marguerite called as she awoke, "Is that you?"  
  
Roxton kneeled by her side right away, "Of course it's me. Who were you expecting?"  
  
Marguerite hugged Roxton. When she let go Roxton couldn't help but kiss her.  
  
When the moment passed Roxton decided to break the silence, "You know the others expected us back yesterday. I bet they're worried."  
  
"Knowing them, they're probably searching for us right now," Marguerite added.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"John, about last night."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Marguerite," he said, even though he really wanted to know the reason why she broke down in tears.  
  
"I was frightened. All I could think about was what will become of us once we get off the plateau. As you know, I left London to escape my past. I was in all kinds of trouble. Now that I'm here, I feel like I'm free. But when I think of London, all I see are prisons, spies and detectives. When we get off the plateau, my life will be based on the past. I can't change the past. Everything I want can be destroyed by my awful past." Tears started rolling down her cheeks, "Roxton what am I going to do?"  
  
Roxton put his arms around her, and suddenly let go, "Marguerite, we've got company."  
  
Just then three raptors came out of the trees and surrounded them. Roxton picked up his rifle and killed all three in a mere 30 seconds with no struggle at all.  
  
"Well Roxton, we better get going. The others might send some of the Zanga's best warriors out to search for us," Marguerite joked.  
  
Even though she was laughing, Roxton still saw the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Marguerite before we go, I want to talk to you." Roxton just stood there for a second.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"I might not know everything about your past, but I know that whatever trouble you're in, I will always be here to help and you will always have someone that loves you, right by your side."  
  
Roxton noticed Marguerite's eyes build up with tears. He didn't understand why until he finally realized what he said. He realized that he had loved her for nearly 3 years but never once did he admit it. Now he just blurted it out without intending on doing it. Roxton immediately blushed, "I'm sorry Marguerite. I didn't."  
  
"Don't," Marguerite said and kissed him.  
  
When the kiss ended, Marguerite started to say "John I." but she stopped talking and stared passed Roxton. There were about three cannibals heading their way, each holding a bow and some arrows.  
  
One of them took out an arrow and aimed it at Marguerite. It hit her in the shoulder. Roxton immediately spun around. He pulled out his pistol and shot two of them in their chests. The injured two fell to the ground while the unharmed one turned and ran back to his camp. When Roxton was sure it was safe, he put down his gun and ran to Marguerite's side. Roxton pulled out the arrow and closely examined it.  
  
"Oww that hurt!" Marguerite whined, "Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry would you like me to put it back in for you?" Roxton asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, just help me up?" Marguerite yelled, while struggling to get up. Roxton helped her to her feet.  
  
"Now we've got to take care of your wound," Roxton decided. 


	2. Hurt

A/N: Thanks for all the great Reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost World  
  
Chapter 2: Hurt  
  
Treehouse~~~  
  
It was nearly 8:00pm when Challenger, Ned and Veronica heard the elevator creak.  
  
"We're home everybody!" Roxton shouted.  
  
Veronica ran up to them and hugged them, "Oh thank God you're safe! What happened to your shoulder?" she asked Marguerite.  
  
Challenger and Malone walked in to the living room.  
  
"Oh that," Marguerite said, looking to her shoulder, "We kind of ran into some raptors and cannibals. But I'm fine." She smiled at them to reassure them.  
  
"We were worried sick," Challenger said.  
  
After the reunion was over Ned helped Veronica in preparing dinner. "So what are we making tonight?" Ned asked.  
  
Roxton walked into the kitchen and answered his question, "Well I was thinking you could roast a turkey and serve it with a side of potatoes. Also a nice salad and a bottle of London's finest wine."  
  
"Don't forget dessert. How about some ice cream?" Marguerite added, as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I thought we could also barbeque a couple of steaks," Challenger added, as he poured himself a cup of water.  
  
Malone and Veronica looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Raptor meat it is!" Malone decided.  
  
After dinner~~~  
  
Ned and Veronica were talking on the balcony.  
  
"You know Ned, I was thinking." Veronica started.  
  
"About what?" Ned asked.  
  
"Well, maybe you and I should spend some time alone," Veronica said, "You know, go to the beach or something. It's not fair that Marguerite and Roxton get to have all the fun."  
  
Malone was confused. He never expected Veronica to say something like that. "Oh. Umm. Of course. Sure," Malone didn't know what to say. He was so surprised, "That's a great idea Veronica. Yeah, just you and me."  
  
"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we'll pack a picnic basket and head for the inland sea!" Veronica was very excited, "Just the two of us. No interruptions."  
  
Malone couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"I can't wait!" Malone said in a voice that was almost too excited.  
  
Veronica gave him a long kiss and headed towards her room.  
  
Marguerite over heard the conversation and decided to have some fun, "Finally Little Ned has got what he has always wanted; ever since he arrived on this plateau. A woman to call his own. So she finally feels the same way, does she?"  
  
Malone blushed. "Go away Marguerite!" He warned.  
  
"Oh no, I've made Little Ned angry. What shall I do?"  
  
"Oh leave Ned alone Marguerite," Roxton said, as he grabbed Marguerite's shoulders and pushed her towards the kitchen, not even noticing the wound.  
  
"Ouch! Let go!" Marguerite said as she looked at her shoulder and then at Roxton. He immediately let go. Marguerite started rubbing the spot Roxton squeezed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you were being rather rude to Ned out there. You know how he feels about Veronica and every time you say something like that you make him feel like a fool," Roxton yelled, "Sometimes you can be such a mean, cold person."  
  
Marguerite was surprised at Roxton's anger. Roxton saw the fear in her eyes and started to apologize but Marguerite stopped him, "There's no need to apologize Lord Roxton. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to bed." She walked out of the room.  
  
"What have I done?" Roxton asked himself.  
  
Roxton decided to apologize to Marguerite. When he got to her room he heard her sobbing softly. Roxton walked into her room and noticed that she was holding onto her shoulder.  
  
"Marguerite I'm." Roxton began.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Marguerite interrupted.  
  
"I know that I was a little."  
  
"A little? A little is not what I would say. Now GET THE HELL OUT!" Marguerite yelled.  
  
"But Marguerite."  
  
"OUT!" Marguerite said, "This is my room and I say I want to be alone." She sniffled.  
  
Roxton left as Marguerite began to cry again.  
  
She didn't think the man she loved so much could hurt her so badly. 


End file.
